planedec50fandomcom-20200213-history
Fine China
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hardest (Extreme) Medium (Mashup) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = Ubisoft Club Exclusive (5 Mojocoins on Wii) |alt = Extreme |mode = Solo |pc = (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc = Red Oxide (Classic) Starship (Extreme) |lc = Light Blue (Classic) Yellow (Extreme) Light Blue (Mashup) |pictos = 87 (Classic) 156 (Extreme) 103 (Mashup) |nowc = FineChina (Classic) FineChinaALT (Extreme) |perf = Classic Kevin H-Aimhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU&t=5m10s Extreme Version Yoni Jaylhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4SAGQWQts&t=1m37s }} "Fine China" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a dark purple beret, a sky blue long-sleeve shirt, a dark purple vest, dark red suspender-like braces, dark purple pants, and a pair of dark red shoes. Extreme The dancer is a man. He wears a dark grey hat, a purple patterned leather jacket over a red top, long leather jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red sneakers. Background Classic At the pre-chorus, many high buildings are shown behind the dancer. At the chorus, many male and female silhouettes are dancing like the dancer. Some of these silhouettes are coaches from past games. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points of the song. Extreme The template for the other extreme versions on Just Dance 2014 is used, which is an arrangement of quadrilateral walls and platforms. They mainly flash red, purple, and gray, and silhouettes of the dancer appear on occasion in those colors. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. Fine China Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves FC GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Slowly throw your arms up. Gold Move 3: Very quickly, throw your arms out while keeping them close to your body. Finechinaalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Finechinaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Finechinaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Finechinaalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put both of your fists down quickly. (''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme)) That Power Extreme GM.png|Both Gold Moves [#thatPOWER (Extreme)] FineGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Fine China has a Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins on the Wii, but through Ubisoft Club on all other consoles. Dancers *''Fine China'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM1 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM2 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Love Boat'' *''Fine China'' Battle Fine China has a battle against Gentleman. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Fine China appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Fine China'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Diamonds'' (Fashionable Men) *''Ghostbusters'' *''It’s My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) ' *Just A Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' '''(Gentlemen) *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Extreme *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Fun'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Miss Understood'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions Both versions of Fine China appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Baby *Dust *Oh la la / Oh lala *Retro Groove Extreme *Pretentious *Snap The Rhythm *Swag Master Trivia *This is the first song by Chris Brown in the main series. **This is also his fourth song in the franchise, including International Love, Look at Me Now, and Run It! ( ). *The dancers (with different hairstyles as compared to the original) behind the classic coach of Fine China during the routine are from and . They are: **''Call Me Maybe'' (Without the heart in the dress) **''Spectronizer'' (P4) **''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) **''(I've Had) The Time of my Life'' (P2) *There are some amendments and errors in the lyrics. **"Let's skip the basics" is misinterpreted as "Let's skip the physics." **"You put it on" is misinterpreted as "You're good enough." **"And they say it goes" is misinterpreted as "And the saying goes." **There are three more lyric amendments and errors in the Extreme version. ***The word "you're" in the lyric "Or act like you re my girl" is misspelled as "your." ***The fourth time "I m not dangerous" is sung, the lyrics say "not I m dangerous." ***"Favorite", the American version of the word, is spelled as "favo'u'''rite", the version for many other countries. *In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. *The dancer from the Classic routine appears in the background for ''Uptown Funk, but does not appear in its Mashup, as he is replaced by Mr. Saxobeat. *The symbol in the album bkg is a little bit more shifted down than the one in the menu square. *During parts of the Classic routine, parts of the coach can be seen cut out. Gallery Game Files finechina.jpg|''Fine China'' Finechinaalt cover generic.png|''Fine China'' (Extreme) Finechina mashup.png|''Fine China'' (Mashup) Finechina cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach finechina cover@2x.jpg| cover finechina cover albumbkg.png| album background Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Avatar on 113.png|Avatar on and later games fc.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots finechinaopener.png|''Fine China'' on the menu finechinamenu.png| routine selection menu Finechina jd2014 coachmenu wiiu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Wii U) Finechina jd2014 score wiiu.png|Classic s score screen (Wii U) Finechina jd2014 gameplay 2.png|Classic s gameplay finechinaextreme.jpg|Extreme s gameplay Promotional Images finechina01.jpg finechina02.jpg|Teaser Behind the Scenes 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept Art Beta Elements Finechinabeta.jpg|Beta pictogram (default colors) Others callmemaybe finechina comparison.png|''Call Me Maybe'' in the Classic background canttakemyeyes p2 comp.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) in the Classic background iveandfine.png|''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (P2) in the Classic background spectronizerquat p4 comp.png|''Spectronizer'' (P4) in the Classic background Fine Chin EXTREME BG.png|The background for the Extreme FineChinaExtremeCoach1.png 021022.jpg|The dancer (Classic) Character dum2.png Finechina lyricerr.JPG|Lyric error in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) Finechina favourite.JPG|"Favorite" in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) finechinabg.png|Background Finechina coach error 1.png|Coach error 1 Finechina coach error 2.png|Coach error 2 Finechina coach error 3.png|Coach error 3 Videos Official Music Video Chris Brown - Fine China (Official Video) Teasers Fine China - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fine China - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fine China - Just Dance 2014 Fine China (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Fine China